


The Lost

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: I Tried, Mindfuck, Raven - Freeform, Weird, secret shadow gang, we are the lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Shout!We are the lost, hey!We are the lost!





	The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Wild.
> 
> Songfic to A Life Divided's amazing "The Lost"

_Here we come to reform you_

_Cutting down your size_

_We have come to destroy your selfish and narcissistic crimes_

 

I stared at the coal-black bird sitting in front of my closed office window, I became used to it, having crows watching me everywhere I go. At the beginning I was concerned about it, seeing these majestic animals no matter where I am. Happily I shut off my computer, all the work of the day was done, sooner than expected, and I could leave the office I worked in – a middle-class businessman, more I didn’t have to say about me.

“Where are you going, Snellman?” the voice of my boss rang in my head and as if he could teleport he appeared right behind me, just as I closed the door of my office behind me.

“My work is done, Mister K.” I chuckled and pressed a stack of paper in his arms.

“It’s Kaarlonen for you. If I find any mistakes-“

“… I am fired quicker than the guy who spilled his coffee all over you on his first day, I know.” I rolled my eyes, I knew he wouldn’t find any. I was probably the best of his workers, no mistakes, always punctual and, who would’ve expected it, the one with the highest payment. Latter was a well-known fact so friends were rare at my workplace. Markus, as I called him when he didn’t listen, muttered something, probably grumpy, for himself and left for his own office again.

Finally I could make my way out of the streets, where I found a pile of black feathers laying on the ground. Poor raven, probably run over by a car, I thought as I slowly began moving, my legs almost automatically taking me on my way home. Something was different that day. It couldn’t be the earlier time I went home, I’ve already experienced that often enough.

 

_They try to keep us down_

_'Cause they know that all the things would change_

 

“Freak!” I flinched together as I heard that shout out of a dark alley between two houses. Two ice-cold blue eyes stared at me, making sure I realized that the comment was meant for me, then the person ran off into the shadows, as if in a split second they just disappeared. I raised my brow when I gazed into the alley, shrinking my shoulders as it probably just was another drunk homeless on my towns’ streets.

Unaffected I continued my way until, almost out of nothing, two men appeared in front of me. They were sunken into a verbal, loud fight – with words I couldn’t understand. It didn’t sound like a language at all …

I jumped back as the blonde and smaller person of both raised his fist against the man he argued with, I wanted to prevent the following happening but I was glued to the ground, couldn’t move a centimeter, just watch. The fist slammed into the brown-haired guy’s face, breaking half of his glasses, which fell on the ground – shattering into hundreds of pieces. I heard croaks of ravens behind me, I felt the movement in my feet again, decided to run away of the fight when I saw how a dozen of black birds attacked the blonde man, the hurt man laughing like a madman.

Grabbing around my torso, breathing heavily I collected myself some streets away from the fight. The world around me seemed normal again, I spotted several passengers making their way to unknown destinations, cars driving through the streets … and in the corner of my eye I was witness of police officers trying to calm down a man, a tall and strong looking one. Two rather small policemen trying to arrest and control such a guy, I couldn’t help to chuckle about the situation. However, like the fighting scene, I was unable to move by my own, I was damned to watch. Only then I noticed how he wore the exact same clothes as the arguing men before, black ripped shirts and pants, not a single color except their eye-color. An image of a raven blinked up in my head but was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Don’t try to tie me up! Arrest that freak over there! He’s the real criminal!” a shock went through my body as the taller man pointed at me, pinning me with his eyes while fighting off the officers with ease.

Enough, Jani! Hallucinating? How many coffees did you eliminate?

I grabbed my own head and heavily shook it around, suddenly finding myself in my own little flat. The street was gone, the ridiculous scene of the arrest too. I sighed, began to take off my fine suit and store it cleanly in the wardrobe, before I checked the clock.

It was already after 10PM, how was that possible … ? It didn’t matter, I probably just needed a good ton of sleep. Exhausted I stumbled to my bedroom, falling onto my bed and seemingly fainting right away.

_We are the lost_

 

I ripped my eyes open, tried to move but I was tied to a wooden chair. I tried to scream but not a single tone left my throat.

“Gentleman finally woke up, looking like a suffocating fish.” the blondie I’ve seen in the fight laughed and stepped out of the shadows. He stepped in a circle around me, checking me and my looks from head to toe. “Are you sure he’s the right one? He doesn’t look much like a businessman.” the blondie added with a raised brow and turned around to the shadows again.

“Who else would wear a suit like this?” another voice was heard from a different corner of the dark room.

“Not everyone who’s wearing a suit is automatically a businessman.” a much deeper voice reached my ears, that was the moment I began trembling, still unable to say something.

“He’s the right one.” the gentlest voice of all interrupted those before and I spotted these two eyes I encountered in the alley shining through the dark. They began to come closer, I dug my hands into the chair, felt my nails scratching over the wood.

_Say can you hear us?_

 

“Do you know why we chose you out of millions?” the gentle voice asked and a tall, rather handsome blondie stepped into the light. I shook my head, still feeling the panic crawling through my body. “Of course, nobody we chose knew, too selfish, too perfect.” the man rolled his eyes, abruptly wrapped his hand around my neck and moved his face closer to mine. His grip was firmly, I gasped for air but failed – panicking.

“You need to commit some huge crimes to fall into the eye of us, of The Lost. Do you have to say anything to your defense?” the man let his hand off me again, I gasped in as much air as I could, the trembling became worse, did I feel tears running down my face?

“Crybaby.”  he hissed and walked back into the shadows.

 

_We are the lost_

 

The other man who was part of the fight I witnessed walked into my field of view, staring into my eyes. His glasses were back intact, as if nothing happened to them. He didn’t say anything, just pinning me down with those brown eyes of his.

“Are you in love or why do you stare at him like this?” the man with the deep voice chuckled and pulled the smaller guy away from me. The man with the glasses didn’t reply, just continued to gaze at me from a small distance. There they stood, four men I’ve never met in my whole life before, looking at me as if I was a murderer, tied up in a chair with no voice.

“He has no idea.” the smaller blondie stated.

“Not at all.” the taller said.

 

_Say can you hear us?_

 

“We should introduce ourselves to him.” the man with the glasses commented and crossed his arms.

“He can’t even introduce himself, why should we do it then?” the tallest guy with the deep voice complained, receiving a hit from the seemingly boss of them.

“I am Marko, remember this name because that’s all you will think about when you wake up.” he explained and gave me a smirk, worse than I’ve ever imagined the devil himself greeting me in hell.

“Olli, nothing more.” the smaller blondie nodded.

“Jari.” the man with the glasses added.

“The executor, but you can call me Jaska if you want.” the tallest man laughed about his own seemingly joke, before forming his hands into a fist, unannounced suddenly punching me into the face.

 

_Shout!_

 

I almost fell out of my bed as I woke up from what was probably the weirdest nightmare I ever had. I was trembling, checked if my hands and legs were free and, the most important, if I could speak. Some croaked words of fear and panic left my throat, I gulped and decided to get out of bed. It was already morning, my work started in roughly two hours … everything seemed as usual.

Probably I really hallucinated the day before. As every day I greeted the raven sitting in front of my kitchen window, and as if some greater power took control of me I opened the glass separating me and the animal.

The raven croaked at me, as if he was laughing, and jumped inside, landing on my kitchen table.

Was that a name tag around the bird’s leg?

“Hush, little birdie.” I tried to keep the raven calm as I read what was written on the tag.

 

_We are the lost_

 

Marko.

 

_Here we come to reveal you_

 

I was happy about no further encounters with the so called “Lost” on my way to work, after all they probably just happened to be a making of my imagination. I greeted the usual people I met on the streets, bought a coffee as every day in the same bakery. Marko the raven followed me until the entrance of my office, arrived there he flew away into the clear blue sky.

 

_Uncover all your lies_

 

I entered my workplace and greeted some of my colleagues, however they tried to ignore me or just blocked off every conversation I wanted to start. Probably the boss was in a bad mood again, nothing unusual.

I thought.

As I wanted to enter my office I ran into a closed door. I re-checked, that was definitely my office … I couldn’t find my name tag on the door … instead I spotted another name written on the sign, I also spotted a small carboard box with my name written on it, my personal stuff in it.

“I see, you finally decided to show up to leave.” Kaarlonen muttered behind my back, not sounding very amused about seeing me.

“Am I getting a new office? And who is –“ I read the sign … _Marko Saaresto_ … what?

“You can find yourself a new office somewhere else, you are fired, Snellman! I thought I finally found a good and mistake-free worker with you, but even you disappointed me. Leave, leave with that shit you gave to me yesterday and never come back again!”

 

_We have to take down your standards_

 

I stared at the papers in my hand – all these numbers were wrong … so wrong it would’ve never been possible that I wrote it. What happened yesterday … that must’ve been the work of these Lost guys … ruining my life. What did they say? They chose me? Selfishness?

Soon Markus will notice that he and his company is fucked up without me, then he would crawl back to be …

Selfishness.

I stepped over the asphalt … did I really just lose my job? Was it all … meaningless? I sighed and decided to sit down on the next bench I found.

 

_Justice is undying_

 

The raven, called Marko, landed next to me, staring at me with his black eyes.

“It was you who took my job! How can a bird take me my life? How can an animal ruin my life!” I shouted at the raven, who was unimpressed by my rage.

“What do you want from me! I’ve done nothing wrong! Why are you doing this to me!” some passengers walking by looked confused at me, shouting at a raven sitting on a bench with me, but that was the least of my problems. The bird croaked and spread its wings.

“Is that what you are trying to tell me? I don’t even understand raven language, idiot!” I clenched my fist together and raised it, threatening the bird.

“Told you, crybaby.” the voice of Marko, the person, said in my head. Confused I looked around – nothing from him to see … that fucking r-

Silence.

 

_They try to keep us down_

_'Cause they know that all the things would change_

 

“Always forward, there’s no way to escape alive, no left, no right. Always forward, nobody is getting alive out of this … it’s only going forward … forward …” the rough deep voice of, who was probably Jaska, was heard, singing these words into my ear. I opened my eyes, finding myself back tied on the wooden chair … however this time only Jaska seemed to be present.

“Good morning, precious.” Jaska hummed as he noticed how I opened my eyes, he was walking around the chair as if I was his fresh prey, ready to eat.

“What’s happening here?” I asked with a gulp, surprised I actually had a voice in this … dream.

“Entertainment for The Lost.” Jaska muttered as he showed me the rusty knife which he hid in his left hand the whole time. “That’s Alan – and we would love to have some fun with you!”

The following happening I couldn’t put in words … to cruel … I felt the chills down my spine …

I literally prayed to wake up again … wake up Jani … wake up …

 

_And now, and now_

_What you’re going to do?_

 

Shaking I woke up in a pile of dirt in a dark side street. My clothes … my suit was gone – instead I wore ripped black clothes … just as the members of The Lost. My raven greeted me by shitting on my shoulder. I patted his beak and pushed myself on my legs, still dizzy from the dream.

“Time to go home and end this horrible day.” I thought out loud and made my way to the apartment-block.

I was sure, that’s where the house with my flat in it stood … correct street, correct number … all I saw was an empty green space where it was supposed to be.

What was this sick game, how in seven hells did I deserve to live through this … truly lost. I kicked away a stone which was laying on the ground in front of me, shouting a curse word which surely would’ve given me several angry looks by moms with children.

The Lost, I needed to find them.

 

_Your escape is just a second away_

 

“Are you searching for us? These clothes suit you.” Olli commented as he spotted me (and I spotted them, hanging out on a near playground).

“Are you fucking serious?” I exclaimed, looked at all of them angrily, shivering as I looked at Jaska.

“One hundred percent. Now you are where we wanted you, on the ground.” Marko stated as he jumped off the swing.

“But why … why me?” I cried out and grabbed Marko’s shoulders.

“We all were like you once. I was a rich kid of rich parents, Olli was a businessman as you, Jari the boss of a huge and wealthy company, Jaska – of course – more into illegal money makings. We all were selfish, only cared about ourselves. We were the best, maybe even the best of the best … until little raven knocked at our windows and took everything we loved.” Marko explained.

“Our money, our houses, all our expensive luxury – even our clothes.” Jari added.

“There’s not such thing as money or wealth for us. We are marching for freedom, freedom of such cruel people like you and me. We are The Lost, lost from society. You see why.” Olli commented.

“So accept it – or die. Your choice.” Jaska gave the last addition and the four guys waited for my decision.

 

_We're marching for freedom_

_But freedom is prison_


End file.
